Let Her Go
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Fondé sur la chanson 'Let Her Go' de Passenger. Toutes ces fois où Ruby a laissé Belle partir et là fois où ce fut le contraire. AU Red Beauty.


**DISCLAIMER: OUAT ne m'appartient pas. Texte en italiques = Let her go de Passenger.  
A/N: Donnez moi votre avis surtout, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira .**

* * *

**Let her go.**

C'était une journée grise et maussade, à vrai dire, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Belle était assise à une table Granny's, une tasse de thé dans les mains pour se réchauffer. Elle attendait que Ruby termine son service, cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle voulait lui parler et l'avait quasiment suppliée de l'attendre. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait assise là depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant, à observer par la fenêtre la nuit tomber peu à peu sur la ville, enveloppant dans l'obscurité les rares passants, les arbres et les différents bâtiments. Les lampadaires avaient fini par s'allumer et Belle remarqua alors qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Les gouttes de pluies se dessinaient dans les halo de lumières la pluie drue faisait mine de barrière qui empêchait de discerner quoique ce soit dehors. Elle soupira et frissonna, l'atmosphère se rafraîchissait aussi dans le bar. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le bar était vide maintenant. Elle se frotta les bras, se demandant ce que Ruby faisait, ce n'était pas du genre de son amie de la laisser en plan comme ça, mais comme Belle entendait du bruit en cuisines, elle attendit patiemment une demi-heure de plus. Elle releva la tête au bout d'un moment, commençant à en avoir marre et se rendit aux cuisines, afin de proposer son aide à Ruby ou au moins lui annoncer qu'elle rentrait chez elle et que Ruby n'avait qu'à passer quand elle aurait terminé. Alors qu'elle allait entrer en cuisines, elle entendit un lourd fracas et un bruit de verre brisé. Elle accéléra le pas et rentra dans la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« Ruby ? Tout va... bien ? »

* * *

Ruby était debout derrière le comptoir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Belle était passée lui raconter sa journée et elle s'animait joyeusement derrière le comptoir. Ruby la regardait parler, heureuse de la voir heureuse et ravie qu'elle soit passée la distraire pendant sa longue journée de travail. Elle en avait marre de servir à boire à des personnes hautement inintéressantes, qui en plus d'essayer de lui mettre la main aux fesses, étaient franchement insupportables. Elle aimait parler avec Belle. Elle au moins avait de la conversation. Elle ne savait plus trop où Belle en était pourtant, elle se contentait de hocher la tête et de sourire. Elle avait décroché depuis longtemps, encore une fois elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était trop occupée à regarder Belle, à observer la façon dont ses yeux s'éclairaient quand elle parlait du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu, à observer ses lèvres et le petit sourire qu'elles formaient, illuminant son visage. Elle aimait la façon dont elle penchait légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle riait, le léger accent qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle parlait, la façon dont ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage. Elle adorait la façon dont son amie s'habillait, son look un peu rétro. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était la façon dont son propre visage s'éclairait lorsque Belle entrait dans son champ de vision, la manière dont son cœur s'envolait dans sa poitrine et tous ces papillons dans l'estomac. Ces manières de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait avaient beau être terriblement clichées, c'était pourtant ce qui s'appliquait le mieux. Elle était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, qui était elle-même folle amoureuse de M. Gold, mais bizarrement elle n'en souffrait pas. Elle était juste heureuse de la savoir heureuse.

* * *

Belle regarda le désordre de la cuisine, intriguée et légèrement inquiète pour son amie. Celle-ci était assises par terre dans la cuisine, deux ou trois bouteilles de bière vides posées à côté d'elle, dont une brisée – les bruits de verre qu'elle avait entendu, sûrement. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et des traînées noirâtres sur ses joues laissaient deviner qu'elle avait pleuré. Belle s'approcha doucement de son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ruby soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Belle. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se mordit doucement les lèvres, fermant les yeux. Comment expliquer à Belle pourquoi elle s'était mise dans cet état ? Comment lui avouer qu'elle était à bout, qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Comment lui montrer qu'elle était irrévocablement amoureuse d'elle et que cet amour impossible la détruisait ?

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais... », continua Belle, voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponses.

Mais Ruby tint bon et garda le silence, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser s'échapper ces mots qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps. Elle ne parlerait pas. Un lourd silence s'installa entre elles et elles restèrent un instant ainsi, Belle avec sa mine inquiète et Ruby qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

* * *

Ruby marchait dans la nuit noire, resserrant les pans de sa veste sur elle. Elle revenait de la forêt où elle était allée faire un tour, non pas que ce soit la pleine lune, elle avait juste envie de réfléchir. Elle voulait penser à Belle ou plutôt essayer de trouver un moyen pour ne pas penser à Belle, ce qui était donc plutôt inefficace parce que trouver un moyen de ne pas penser à Belle, c'était penser à Belle, non ? Si elle ne voulait plus penser à elle, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait subitement réalisé son amour pour son amie, ça elle l'avait compris il y a bien longtemps. Non. Elle ne voulait plus penser à elle parce que ses sentiments avaient évolué et qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait les choses. Loin de sourire de la voir ainsi heureuse aux bras de M. Gold, son ventre se tordait maintenant de jalousie. Elle ne pensait qu'à se débarrasser de Gold qu'elle haïssait de tout son cœur parce qu'il avait la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais, Belle. Parler à Belle devenait de plus en plus difficile, elle était bien trop distraite par toutes ses pensées parasites. Belle à côté d'elle qui lui sourirait le matin en se levant, Belle qui l'embrasserait le soir en passant la chercher au Granny's, Belle nue qui l'inviterait à la rejoindre sous la douche. Chaque fois que leurs corps se frôlaient, Ruby sentait son cœur s'emballer. Ses réactions devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables, plusieurs fois elle avait failli cracher le morceau, par avouer tous ces mots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas plus attention, elle finirait par crier qu'elle l'aimait au beau milieu de la ville. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait oublier Belle. Elle voulait oublier que cette dernière avait irrévocablement pris possession de son cœur, elle voulait oublier que Belle avait emménagé dans sa tête. Mais même ça, elle était incapable de le faire.

* * *

« Vraiment, Ruby, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me demander de rester si c'était pour aller te saouler toute seule dans la cuisine ? Honnêtement, je ne te comprends plus ces derniers temps. Je ne te savais pas lunatique... » Belle soupira, agacée et embarrassée à la fois par cette situation qui la dépassait.

« Je suis désolée... », murmura Ruby avant de retomber dans son attitude mutique.

Belle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Malgré toute sa compassion et ses tentatives de compréhension, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas été préparée à une telle situation. Ce n'était pas écrit, dans tous ses grands livres, ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas là. Depuis ces derniers temps elle avait cherché à faire face à tout ce qu'il se passait, mais elle n'en comprenait pas la moitié. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ruby était devenue si distante, pourquoi elle n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux, pourquoi elle ne passait plus à l'improviste pour venir regarder un film ou simplement papoter, pourquoi elle gardait toujours un espèce de périmètre de sécurité entre elles. Tout dans l'attitude de son amie montrait clairement qu'elle voulait s'éloigner, prendre ses distances et Belle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, ce qui poussait son amie à agir ainsi. C'est pourquoi elle avait pensé, quand Ruby l'avait pratiquement suppliée à genoux de rester, qu'elle obtiendrait enfin les réponses à toutes ses questions ce soir-là. Et maintenant elle était là, avec une Ruby à moitié saoule et complètement mutique, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

« J'ai fais quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Ruby étouffa un petit rire triste. Belle n'avait rien fait après tout. Elle avait juste été Belle et ça avait suffit.

* * *

Billy l'avait coincée un soir, avant la fermeture du Granny's, pour l'inviter à sortir. Elle était en train de se débattre pour se trouver une excuse et refuser, sans le blesser et sans avouer qu'en plus de la pleine lune qui arrivait, elle était folle amoureuse d'une autre, quand Belle était arrivée et lui avait sauvé la mise en prétextant qu'elles avaient déjà quelque chose de prévu. A ce moment-là, elle avait failli tout lui dire.

« Belle ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle, intriguée par l'air sérieux de Ruby.

« Non.. rien. » elle sourit timidement.

Belle avait souri à son tour puis s'était éloignée et Ruby l'avait regardé partir. Ce soir-là, son cœur s'était brisé une première fois.

Elle était passé à la bibliothèque, après son service un midi, afin d'inviter Belle à passer chez elle ce soir là, pour regarder un film, manger de la glace, bref une de leur soirée habituelle. Manque de chance, elle était tombée sur une scène qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais voir. Disons juste qu'elle était tombée sur Gold et Belle dans une position plutôt inconvenante et qu'elle dérangeait fortement.

« Ruby, repasse plus tard, on est assez occupés là... » lança une Belle rougissante à son amie glacée d'effroi par la scène.

Ruby avait hoché la tête et tourné les talons, se maîtrisant pour ne pas courir, ravalant quelques larmes de rage. Et ce soir là, quand Belle l'avait appelée, elle avait fait l'autruche, une fois de plus.

« Au fait, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ce midi ? »

« Oh.. Je ne sais plus, ce n'était pas très important. »

Et son cœur se brisa une seconde fois.

Cela dura quelques semaines. Comme un jeu. Une sorte de cache-cache des sentiments. Le prix du gagnant ? Plusieurs fêlures sur le cœur, quelques larmes salées sur les joues et un fort sentiment de haine de soi même pour être si lâche, rien qui n'ait trop de valeur, en somme.

« J'ai quelque chose de super important à t'annoncer ! », commença Ruby.

« Moi aussi, tu ne vas pas en revenir ! », répondit Belle, l'air surexcitée.

« Commence alors ! »

« Non, toi d'abord ! »

« Non, je t'en prie, commence ! »

« Je suis fiancéeeeeeee ! » s'écria Belle, montrant alors à Ruby la bague qu'elle avait au doigt.

« Oh, Belle, toutes mes félicitations ! » répondit Ruby, l'air aussi joyeux que celui de Belle.

Alors qu'au fond d'elle, son cœur subissait une énième fracture.

« Et toi, alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

« Moi ? Rien de bien important en fait, ça peut attendre... Mais raconte moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! »

Après tout, il n'était pas difficile de gagner à ce jeu. C'était comme au carnaval. Celui qui avait le plus beau masque passait au fond le plus inaperçu parce qu'on était trop occupé à regarder le costume pour s'intéresser à la personne qui se trouvait dessous. A force de faux sourires et de faux airs enjoués, peut-être qu'elle même finirait par oublier les éclats de son cœur qui lui lacéraient la poitrine.

* * *

« Non, Belle, tu n'as rien fait. » murmura Ruby, d'une toute petite voix.

« Je ne comprends pas, alors. » répondit Belle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Moi non plus » pensait Ruby. « J'aimerais vraiment comprendre » pensait Belle. Mais une fois de plus le silence l'emporta. Tous les non-dits remplissaient la pièce, volaient autour d'eux. Ils sifflaient aux oreilles de Ruby, tentaient de prendre possession de son cerveau pour la pousser à tout révéler, mais elle tenait bon. Et Belle ne voyait rien de ce combat silencieux qui se déroulait, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que Ruby n'était pas dans son état normal. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ce silence qui englobait tout, lourd, assommant, meurtrier. Pour elle, ce silence venait tuer leur amitié, tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé, même si elle ne voulait pas qu'elles disparaissent ainsi. Sur des non-paroles, sans aucune explication. Mais Ruby ne parlait pas car elle savait que si le silence semblait meurtrier, les mots qu'elle retenait, eux-aussi, pouvaient être terriblement assassins. Belle soupira et finalement se leva. Ruby la regarda faire, la vision brouillée par ses larmes. Belle allait passer la porte de la cuisine quand Ruby reprit la parole.

« Belle ! Attends ! », elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers son amie chancelante.

Belle se retourna, un mélange d'espoir et d'agacement dans le regard. Ruby s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elles restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, se faisant face, leur regard plongés l'un dans l'autre, leur visage si proches que leurs haleines se mêlaient dangereusement cela sembla tout de même une éternité. Et elles savaient. Que le point de non retour était atteint. Belle n'avait toujours pas toutes les pièces du puzzles et elle ne les aurait sûrement jamais, mais elle savait.

* * *

Belle était assise au Granny's et regardait la pluie tomber. Comme la veille et le jour d'avant et celui d'avant encore. Comme tous les soirs depuis plus de trois mois, en fait. Rien n'avait changé. Elle entendit du bruit en cuisines et tourna la tête, un air étrange sur le visage, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle était en plein rêve ou cauchemar. Puis tout lui revint et elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Elle retourna la tête vers la fenêtre et ferma longuement les yeux, à s'en fendre les paupières, pour être sûre que les larmes n'allaient pas se mettre à couler. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la serveuse qui lui apportait son thé.

« Excusez-moi de l'attente, j'ai eu un petit accident en cuisine... »

« Ce n'est rien... »

Elle regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner vers les cuisines et son cœur se serra. Et bientôt, son image fut remplacée par une autre, par la silhouette d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ruby. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui se balançaient dans son dos lorsqu'elle marchait, la façon dont elle avait raccourcit son uniforme de manière provocante, sa démarche agile. Elle la revit se retourner brusquement, un sourire sur le visage, pour répondre à une de ses blagues depuis l'autre côté de la salle. Ruby qui lui expliquait comment manger des pancakes. Ruby qui l'accueillait au Granny's la première fois qu'elle s'était échappée de chez Gold. Ruby et son sourire tellement chaleureux que rien que le fait de le voir vous mettait du baume au cœur. Belle aurait tout donné pour un sourire, ce soir là. Mais en buvant son thé froid, elle fut ramenée à la triste et dure vérité. Ruby était partie.

* * *

Et Ruby avait finalement clos l'espace qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres, plongeant Belle dans un baiser passionné. Et mouillé. Parce qu'elle pleurait. Puis avant même de pouvoir voir la réaction de cette dernière, elle détourna le regard, se mordant les lèvres, puis dépassa Belle et se dirigea vers la porte du Granny's. Et tandis que son cœur se brisait, à jamais irréparable, Belle, elle, la regarda s'en aller, une expression impénétrable sur le visage, sans un mot.

Ruby avait tenu bon. Elle n'avait rien dit. Et finalement, ce qui les avait détruite, elle ne l'avait pas du tout pris en compte dans ses résolutions. Finalement, ce ne fut pas le silence meurtrier ou les mots assassins. Non, finalement ce fut les gestes. Car parfois, les actions veulent dire bien plus que des mots ou une absence de mot. Parce que le corps a son propre langage. Et que ce dernier aussi peut causer des dégâts.

Et perdue dans ses réflexion elle ne la vit pas arriver.

Et la voiture la heurta de plein fouet.

Et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Morte.

* * *

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, on va fermer... »

« Oh ? Oui... Pardon... ».

Belle finit sa tasse et se leva. Elle resserra les pans de son manteau et se lança sous la pluie. Là, elle s'autorisa enfin à pleurer. Mêlées à la pluie, ses larmes ne signifiaient plus rien. Et durant ces quelques instants à marcher sous la pluie, elle oubliait tout. Elle oubliait l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre, elle oubliait la mort de Ruby et par dessus tout, elle oubliait ce sentiment terrible de culpabilité qui l'avait envahie depuis cette soirée. Non pas qu'elle se sentisse responsable de sa mort, non. Elle s'en voulait juste de ne pas l'avoir retenue. Parce qu'elle avait été tout aussi lâche que Ruby lors de toutes ses tentatives ratées. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui l'avait laissée partir. Et ce soir-là, son cœur avait implosé.

* * *

«_ Staring at the ceiling in the dark,_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart,_

_Love comes slow and it goes so fast..._

_And you see her when you fall asleep,_

_But never to touch and never to keep,_

_Cause you loved her too much _

_And it to deep..._

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low, _

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow, _

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And _

_you _

_let _

_her _

_go... »_


End file.
